Detour
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Shay Moonslik. Pohatu regrets not giving Taka a proper goodbye after leaving him on Metru Nui and wants to make it up to him during the Toa Nuva's secret stop on the island. Slash! PohatuTakanuva, small bit of OnuaLewa Please R&R! Complete


_Author's Notes:_ Finals start tomorrow for me, but I was able to take a break from my study schedule to get up a new ficcie for you all, cause I luvs ya. Shay Moonsilk wanted to see a little PohatuxTakanuva and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

* * *

"_**Detour"**__**  
By: Green Devil**_

Pohatu didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave _him_ behind, couldn't bear the thought, and yet, he did. He slipped into the Toa canister and shot upward, away from the one he loved most. He left him behind because their destinies lied in separate directions.

"Taka . . ." the Toa of Stone whispered the name in the darkness of the transport, bemoaning his loss. He could only pray to their dying Great Spirit that they'd be allowed to see each other again, he could care less about whether it was before or after it was all over.

He should have held him in his arms a little longer, kissed his lips just a few more times, mapped out that body better—clearer. He wondered if it will have changed by the time they met again. It promised to be a wild journey. Maybe Pohatu would be the one to change?

Lemon-hued points of starlight stared back at him whenever he closed his eyes, so full of endearment that it gave him chills to see. If he let his mind wander enough, he could even feel the press of that white and gold body—molded so perfectly to fit with his own—the warmth of those hands, and that light that could pierce the darkest of corners.

He missed it all, oh how he missed it, and yet they'd only been apart about a day. He realized he was being as whiney and needy as a lovesick matoran instead of the strong Toa he was supposed to be, but he could act however he felt like dammit! This mission was important and he couldn't have extra feelings holding him back though. If he was out of it, his whole team would suffer, so to keep that from happening his heart would have to match that of the element he controlled. It was the only way he'd be able to make it.

A lump of stone laid in his chest now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

His fellow Toa took notice when a hardened edge surrounded everything the auburn Toa did, even when cracking jokes with Lewa, but they thankfully didn't push him on it, each with their own theories about the matter. Truthfully, they were all hiding behind facades, especially after being rescued from the Piraka and leaving Voya Nui. They all came out with scars they weren't willing to share.

They were on their way back to Metru Nui, a quick side-trip they had to make, and Pohatu was all too happy to go on it, finally coming around to his regular self with the knowledge that he could see Takanuva again and bid him a proper farewell.

He was crushed when Tahu told them they couldn't make contact with anyone upon their return. However, Pohatu didn't take to following orders he didn't agree with very well, even if that meant leaving Taka with a secret he most likely wouldn't be able to keep. He just had to see him.

Onua was lucky. He didn't have to leave behind the one he loved. Pohatu stared jealously at the Toa of Earth sitting at the back of the small ship they were traveling in, Lewa sleeping soundly under his watchful gaze with his head in the elder's lap.

The Toa of Stone wasn't a normally jealous person. He just didn't agree with the decision of leaving Taka behind to defend a whole island on his own. Pohatu had wanted to stay behind and help him, but the Turaga held that suggestion in check, stating that the fulfillment of his destiny didn't lie on Metru Nui.

_Destiny_ . . .He found himself thinking unpleasant thoughts when his mind drifted to that third virtue—like how Mata Nui better appreciate what they were doing for him. Once he saw Takanuva safe and sound, he'd be fine though. If he'd only given him a better goodbye he wouldn't be in this mess.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They'd made it to Metru Nui, finally, and they were after something. What that was, Pohatu couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. All he knew was that he was going to see Taka, whether he was allowed to or not.

He was able to get away easily enough—having the mask of speed was great and volunteering for scout duty was the perfect plan. He zipped around the island appearing to be nothing more than a gust of wind until he found what he was looking for, a lone Toa roaming the outskirts of Ta-Metru on the lookout for danger. There couldn't have been a more perfect opportunity.

The auburn Toa ran forward, swept his love into a hug and crushed their lips together all before the spirit of Light had even registered his presence.

"Pohatu, what are you doing here? Did you complete your mission?" Takanuva eagerly questioned once they broke apart. That was weird; his mind had just been drifting to the one he now held.

"I don't have much time and I can't really explain anything actually. I wasn't even supposed to come see you. No one's supposed to know we're here." Pohatu caressed the younger one's face, admiring and memorizing in case, Mata Nui forbid, something happened. "Listen, I didn't really get to give you a proper goodbye last time and that thought's been bugging me ever since I left, so here's my second attempt. Hopefully it's better than before."

Taka tried to get in a few words edgewise, let the Stone Toa know it was okay, but Pohatu wouldn't have any of it. He was forced to do nothing but listen.

"I love you Taka, more than I thought I ever could. I want you to be mine always and know that whenever we part, I'll always come back with the same feelings in my heart."

The Toa of Light was confused. This didn't sound like a goodbye.

"That's why I want to know, Takanuva, would you be my mate? Would you marry me?" Pohatu was on one knee holding out a band of polished stone, small diamond studs set within it all the way around.

Taka was struck speechless, but didn't want to give the wrong impression, and so nodded, mouth agape while offering his hand. Pohatu grinned and placed the ring where it belonged.

"I can't take your ring of light now, not when there's still so much evil about, but when everything's over we can settle down together and it'll be perfect." He knew nothing could be that easy, but it didn't hurt to hope.

The younger Toa was finally able to lift his lips in a smile and hug his lover close, kissing him long and fiercely. Goodbyes were quickly exchanged—Pohatu was out of time—and promises to survive were made. They'd each try their hardest and not allow themselves to give up.

One last meeting of battling tongues within hot mouths and the Toa of Stone was gone, rushing back to the others. Though he was questioned on why he took so long, Onua kept him from getting caught by changing the subject to more important matters. A silent thank you was sent the Earth spirit's way. Even if Pohatu was slightly jealous of him, they were still good friends and would look out for each other. Onua was smart enough to figure out what happened, but he wouldn't allow any backlash to befall his friend, for he knew he would've done the same thing in his situation.

About an hour later, they had completed their task and were on their way to the sight of their next one. Pohatu no longer had any regrets. He'd go forward and no longer look back, doing what he could to make the world a better place for his mate and all the ones that looked up to him. He wouldn't fail. He had a destiny to fulfill, one that now culminated in having Takanuva by his side, so he wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

'_You won't be alone anymore, Taka. Promise._'

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§Owari§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ And they had lots of babies. Aww. Heh heh. Well, hope you liked it. Please review to keep the plot bunnies from shriveling up and dying! :D


End file.
